The Xodia
by Callie Wilson
Summary: In ancient times, two groups of wandering spirits roamed the earth: The Xodia and the Taibths. The two groups both split up and went on to inhabit bit chips. Now that the Taibths bladers have banded together, Can Kai and the Xodia bladers stop them before


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, darn you! A/N: Okay, this is my story, obviously. It's my first attempt at a BB series/serious fic. Uh, that's all I really have to say except. . .ENJOY! This is a rewrite of this story, I did the first chapter before, but I took it off, cuz I wasn't happy with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nice sitting under the tree, with a slight breeze blowing by gently and the tree providing an ample amount of shade. Rei was glad to have some time to himself. He pulled out Driger and examined it for any scratches or damages accumulated in recent battles. He had been planning on spending his fifteen minutes of break time relaxing, but then something small and hard landed on his head. It wasn't extraordinarily painful, but it got his attention. Another object whizzed in front of his face and landed in his palm. 'A seed?' he thought at the first glance he took at the object. He brought his hand closer to his face. "A rock?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. He was fairly certain rocks didn't fall from trees. He stood up and started to look up through the leafy branches when a form suddenly jumped down behind him. He spun around quickly, fists up, ready to defend himself.  
  
"What's up, cutie?" She had dark brown hair and red and gold streaks running through it and amber eyes. She looked about fifteen years old and wore flaring, low-cut jeans with heavy boots, a black halter top, with a studded black leather jacket on top of it, and a glove was fitted to her right hand.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and put his fists down. "I'm fine and you?" He looked at from head to toe, checking for any evidence of weapons. He found none.  
  
"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. I'm Charlene, but those who don't want to die a slow painful death call me Charly. What's your name?"  
  
Rei looked behind him in case there was someone about to attack him and said, "My name is Rei." He turned back to the girl and found her gone.  
  
Charly swung down in front of him, hanging from a tree limb from her knees, causing him to jump a little. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Rei. "You wouldn't be the same Rei that's on the Bladebreakers, are you?"  
  
Rei distrustful expression faded and a grin replaced his down-turned frown. "One and only! You like Beyblading?"  
  
Charly grinned and swung herself up to where she was lying along the branch and turned her head to him. "Like it? I am a beyblader!"  
  
Rei yawned and leaned against the tree. "So any particular reason why you were throwing rocks at my head?"  
  
"Not really," she sighed. "Hey, do you think you could introduce me to Kai?"  
  
Rei scoffed and rolled his eyes, then started walking around to the other side of the tree. "Great, another amateur obsessed with Kai." He didn't notice that Charly had fallen off the branch at the word "amateur" and continued. "He's not as great as everyone makes him out to be. He barely even battles, you know." He walked back around the tree to find Charly lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"  
  
Charly stood up and brushed herself off a bit. "I'm fine. I don't know where you got amateur from, but Celeste and I are not amateurs!"  
  
"Celeste?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "Who's Celeste?" He looked around to see if there was anyone else around them.  
  
"My Bit Beast, a phoenix. That's why I have to see Kai. I think Celeste and Dranzer are the Legendary Gemini Twins."  
  
"Gemini Twins? What are those?" Rei asked, his face thoroughly showing his confusion.  
  
"You know, this is really something that I need to speak to Kai about, not you," she said rolling her eyes impatiently.  
  
Rei shrugged. "I suppose I can take you to where he is, but I can't guarantee he'll see you." 'Hah, fat chance he'll see her,' Rei thought to himself. "This way!" He started heading off in the direction where the others were.  
  
Charly looked around where Rei had taken her. It was a nice set-up, she noticed. "So when can I meet Kai?" she asked, searching for him.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Rei said, motioning to a boy sitting on a bench far away from them, with his back towards them. "In the meantime, introduce yourself to the others." With that, Rei turned and walked towards Kai.  
  
"Others?" she asked, but Rei didn't hear her. If he did, he didn't reply.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the rest of the Bladebreakers?" said a voice from behind her. Charly spun around to see Tyson standing there looking her. "Who are you anyways?"  
  
"Hello! You're Tyson, aren't you? I'm Charly. I'm here to talk to Kai, which Rei is getting him for me right now," Charly said turning back to Rei and Kai. She noticed, though, that Kai didn't seem to be too interested in talking to Rei. He kept waving him off.  
  
"Good luck trying to see him," Max replied. "By the way, I'm Max, That's Kenny and you were right. The ticking time bomb here is Tyson."  
  
She turned back to them. "It's a pleasure," she replied.  
  
"So just what exactly are you trying to get Kai to talk to you about?" Tyson asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Charly gave him a grin. "Well, that's the thing. The reason I'm not yelling it across to him right now is because," she beckoned him closer for a whisper, "it's none of your business!" she shouted into his ear.  
  
Tyson pulled back instantly, clutching his ear. "You could have just told me that instead of yelling!"  
  
Charly smirked. "But what's the fun in that?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Charly spun back around to see Kai staring at her. He quickly turned back to Rei, then stood up and made his way to them, Rei trailing behind.  
  
"Come with me," Kai said, motioning to Charly. "The rest of you, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Kai stopped near the tree where Charly had first met Rei. "Rei tells me you beyblade."  
  
Charly looked at him strangely. "Yes, I do. Listen, there's something important I really must talk to you a-"  
  
"The Xodia," Kai interrupted.  
  
Charly nodded and sat down on the ground. "Yes. The Xodia. I take it you know what they are."  
  
Kai leaned up against the tree. "I've heard of them. My grandfather used to talk about them all the time. He had a dream to collect them, but that never happened. An ancient myth about a group of spirits wandering the earth, trying to help people, and protect them. There were twenty-six of them, each representing a creature from the Zodiacs, the Astrological and the Chinese. Although, it was said that Pisces and Gemini were represented by two spirits. Supposedly they broke up and went on to inhabit bit chips of people who held a quality they desired, like the Eastern Dragon wanted Ambition."  
  
Charly clapped, a bit mockingly, at the extent of Kai's knowledge. "So, do you believe it?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Of course, I believe it," Kai replied. "I had some thoughts that Dranzer was one of the Gemini twins. Legend has it they were represented by a pair of Phoenixes, a male and a female, who sought out Courage. I have a phoenix as a bit beast. I was just never able to find someone who I believed had Dranzer's sister."  
  
"Really?" Charly asked, semi-probing.  
  
Kai was silent for a moment. "Rei tells me you have a Phoenix, named Celeste. Celeste is a feminine name."  
  
Charly smirked. "Go figure. So do you think Celeste could be Dranzer's sister?"  
  
"I haven't seen her in action, but I've never seen another female Phoenix. I suppose we could consider them siblings, unless proven otherwise," Kai replied, voice holding a bit a hesitation.  
  
"Does Rei know he has the Tiger Xodia?"  
  
"No, and I'm not planning on telling them either. Tyson's Dragoon is the Dragon Xodia."  
  
"You're going to have to tell them eventually. I still have to tell Hikaru she has the Leo Xodia, and Takara that she has the Dog Xodia." Charly said.  
  
"Whatever. Is that all you wanted? To talk to me about the Xodia and Dranzer?"  
  
Charly looked down a bit then took a deep breath. "Kai, do you happen to know why the Xodia disbanded? Why they separated and went looking for bit chips to inhabit?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "No, not really. Grandfather knew, but he would never tell me."  
  
"The Xodia wasn't the only wandering group of spirits. There was also a dark group, called the Taibths. They chased the Xodia all over the world, trying to defeat them. The Taibths were able to practically match the Xodia spirit by spirit. One day they managed to separate one of the Gemini Twins from the group. They surrounded him and made a copy of him, a dark copy." Charly looked up.  
  
Kai stared at her, then shook his head in realization. "Black Dranzer. I knew they didn't make him. I always had a feeling he came from somewhere else."  
  
Charly looked at him as if she had just put the final piece into the puzzle, then continued, "He managed to escape back to the Xodia and relayed to story to them. They made a decision that splitting up would be safest now, so they split up and eventually came to rest in the Bit Chips."  
  
Kai nodded slowly taking it all in. "If Black Dranzer went on to inhabit a Bit Chip, then did the other Taibths also?"  
  
Charly looked down. "That's what I came to talk to you about. The Taibths did find Bit Chips to rest in, but they didn't stay in a chip long. They managed to jump around until the found a chip owned by someone with bad intentions. Someone wanting everything for themselves. They searched for a certain trait, too. An evil trait."  
  
"So that's how Boris got Black Dranzer," Kai growled.  
  
"Anyways," Charly said, "Those who use the Taibths have discovered their origin, and have banded together in an attempt to take over. But. . .they need Black Dranzer, and you have him, right?"  
  
Kai nodded. "I keep him in a safe at our arena."  
  
Charly nodded and took it as a satisfactory answer. She stood up, brushed the dirt off herself and started walking back to the arena, when a thought suddenly hit her. "Kai, when was the last time you checked on Black Dranzer?"  
  
"About 2 months ago, why?" Kai asked, not understanding where this sudden interrogation had come from.  
  
"Remember how I said that the Taibths spirits jumped around until they found someone suitably evil." She paused as Kai nodded. "What if you aren't evil enough for Black Dranzer anymore?"  
  
Kai looked at her for a moment then bolted back towards the arena, Charly on his tail.  
  
Once at the arena, Kai and Charly ran to where Kai had put the safe. Kai ripped it open and pulled out the blade. He shook his head, growled in frustration and reared up his arm, about to slam the blade into the ground.  
  
"Kai, wait," Charly said, grabbing his wrist. "You never know when you might need this blade again." She took it from his hand and held it in her own. She couldn't feel anything from it. No power, no energy, nothing. Just the cold emptiness of a dead blade.  
  
Charly looked up at him and sighed. "The spirit of Black Dranzer has jumped again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it so far! Please be a responsible reader and REVIEW! Comments, Criticisms, and Flames welcome! 


End file.
